


not just a ghost's heart

by likewinning



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You only love me when I'm a ghost. (Written for Comment Fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	not just a ghost's heart

Everyone's always telling him how Bruce mourned for him. Dick, Tim, they always want to tell him about how Bruce fell apart. How without him, without a Robin, Bruce really took that whole creature of the night thing to heart.

How for a while, he _became_ the Bat, and lost the man.

"Even after I stepped up," Tim says. "Even when there was me, and Steph, and Cass – you were still there, Jason."

Still in that fucking case. Still a goddamn memorial to the glory days that, let's be honest, mostly existed more in Bruce and Jason's heads than anywhere else.

Because even when things were good – and good is so fucking _relative_ in Gotham –

Yeah.

Every time Jason comes back to Gotham now, they fight. It's always something – the way Jason does things, the way he treats the new kids, the way Jason _looks_ at Bruce like he's got him figured out, because he _does_. But as soon as Jason gets ready to leave again, or god fucking forbid Jason gets _injured_ , you can fucking bet Bruce starts telling him to stay, starts breaking up the world around them to keep Jason in place.

Thing of it is, he never asks nice, and Jason is long past Robin, long past following _orders_.

If Bruce _asked_ -

But he won't.

Jason doesn't remember being dead. Doesn't remember heaven, or hell, or some black blank nothingness. But sometimes he wishes he had been a ghost, just so he could've witnessed the mourning, heartbroken Bruce everyone fucking _talks_ about all the time.

Because the thing is? Jason's never seen it.


End file.
